Terror on the Tube
by LMC25
Summary: Good old rescue story based on the classic TV series! Little does the family know that they will be rescuing one of their own as disaster strikes on the Tube network in London... This is my first story, so I hope you like it! please review as I plan to write more and would love your advice!


**Hi everyone, this is my first one so I would be really thankful for reviews! As ever I do not own the rights to Thunderbirds but I do love them and here is a little something to demonstrate that. Based on the original TV series. Rated K**

 **1**

"What's the situation Scott?"

"Approaching danger zone now Father, early reports from John is that there is an inferno blazing at the Victoria underground station and there are approximately ten civilians still trapped on the platform after the last exit was blocked by rubble".

"Ok son, set up mobile control, Virgil is due to be with you in the next 10 minutes".

"F.A.B Father", Scott signed off the comms and pulled the lever towards him as he prepared to descend.

By the time Scott was established at the scene with a game plan in mind, Virgil had already landed with Gordon. Virgil flicked on the incoming transmission.

"Virgil, we need to be quick, the fire service says that according to their calculations the civilians have 20 minutes or less before the Oxygen levels are not sufficient to support life, if the fire hasn't killed them already. One of the civilians is actually Parker!

"Parker!" Virgil looked at Gordon with surprise.

Behind Scott a Blonde woman dressed in refined fashion appeared. Her Blue eyes penetrated the screen. "I am afraid so Virgil. He contacted me and I informed John of the situation but hurry; I don't wish to delay you further with the details.

"Right here's what we're gonna do…" Scott had his brow furrowed as he ran through the plan with his brothers. "Penelope can you maintain direct contact with dad at base if I concentrate on guiding Gordon and Virgil?"

"Of course Scott, I will base my self in thunderbird 2" Lady Penelope headed over. Scott didn't really need additional help but he knew Penelope was anxious about Parker and hoped that being part of the rescue (even in the smallest manner) would help her by keeping her occupied.

"Ok, off you go boys, be careful".

By now Virgil and Gordon were already comfortably sat in the mole with the additional casualty trailer attached. "Ok, commencing decent now - Based on coordinates supplied". Virgil wasn't talking to anyone directly but it was something that his red head brother had noticed was a habit of Virgil's. He could only assume it helped maintained his calmness, either that or it was to stop him going insane on lone missions, but then Scott was mostly likely to suffer there or himself for that matter… Gordon!"

"Hum? – sorry".

"If I can have your concentration for a moment I said suit up, we are nearing the danger zone."

"Sure on my way".

 **2**

They burst through the concrete above directly into the railway tunnel below. Thank fully there were no flames this far up but they could barely make out the carriage ahead because of the thick black smog billowing just off floor level.

As he and Gordon headed out armed with cutting equipment, fireproof overalls and masks they assessed the damage. From what they could see there was a train and the carriages appeared to be in tact. As they approached several occupants banged on the glass at the sight of them, Virgil could see them coughing and spluttering trying to cover their mouths and noses with scarf's and jackets.

"Urgh – Virgil!" He turned sharply at his brothers raised pitch, it must be bad if it concerned Gordon, the temperature was unbearably hot – beads of perspiration were appearing on both their faces.

"Can your hear that?" now Gordon mentioned it, yes, yes he could! With a fresh wave of terror he realised he could hear what sounded like rolling thunder and saw a dim orange hue roaring towards them in front of the train, rounding the corner of the tunnel now, "MOVE! We've got minutes Gordon at best!"

They found the nearest door and motioned for the passengers to move up the carriage ready. Gordon and Virgil tried to open the doors manually from the outside but to no avail. They began to cut through from opposite sides so they could meet up in the middle.

Virgil's comms flashed. "Virgil we have reports from the scans that the fire is less than five minutes from your location." Scott's authoritative voice boomed through the comm.

"I can see that Scott, a little busy right now! I will radio you as soon as we are in the mole".

Gordon was directing people out of the carriage at this point and Virgil was directing them to the mole. He had counted nine so far…

"Hey need some help here!" Virgil launched himself into the carriage to find Gordon leaning over a motionless figure through the door to the next carriage. Gordon had already broken through the door. They were distracted by screams as they bent down to examine him, "quick pick him up!" Virgil grabbed his arms and together they trotted the casualty back to the mole.

Why people were screaming had become apparent they were now crawling under the blazing hot smoke, trying not to get their backs singed and the fire had now engulfed the first carriage and engine at the back of the train. Thankfully they had brought a fire resistant blanket and mask with them, which their casualty was now wearing.

"Hurry Gordon, it's engulfed the engine, that things gonna blow!"

Virgil and Gordon lifted their casualty into the mole with them. "Steady everyone, one at a time!" Virgil was worried they were all going to crush each other in there panic. Once every one was in Virgil rushed around to the cab.

"Virgil back her up! Scott we are leaving the danger zone now!"

"F.A.B Gordon but hurry! I need you to move thunderbird 2, she's in danger. Since you have been down there I have had to extend the evacuation perimeter the tube is collapsing in on itself, it could all go at any time. I have to get one out of here too!"

Gordon instantly felt Virgil tense next to him as he stepped on the power harder.

"Ok Scott!" they both called in unison.

When they broke the surface they were close to two and started to take the mole up the ramp. Just as the pod was closing a ground tremor began like an earth quake, followed by an ear rattling explosion caused a temporary pause in the pod rising. "Oh boy!" Gordon exclaimed! The brothers looked at each other stricken. "Go! Go! I've got this!" Virgil saw his brothers look of steely determination and took off for the controls; he needed to get her up in the air now!

Their additional passengers were distressed but Gordon was more concerned about the unconscious one, he had felt a faint pulse at the danger zone. He had maintained his airway on the way up but was worried that the damage had already been done to compromise his airways beyond healing. They were in the air now, the quicker they could get to a hospital the better. Now he had done all he could for him, Gordon did a quick assessment on the other passengers, ready to prioritise their care at the other end. One young woman appeared to have concussion and broken arm (after being trampled by the panicked crowds but the others seemed to have superficial injuries but the smoke inhalation could still be a killer. Getting them to a hospital was a priority. Virgil radioed Gordon to say that everything was ok and they were on route to the hospital now.

The young blonde with the broken arm had been crying, her face was tearing stained mostly likely from the pain and shock of it all. Gordon crouched down next to her as he wrapped a foil blanket around her, he was concerned about how cold she was. "Is he.. She coughed and wheezed before she could continue. Gordon leaned closer to hear her wheeze.. "Is that man going to be ok? He saved us all". Gordon looked over at the grey haired man on the stretcher, once an agent always an agent huh? Gordon just hadn't realised how much older and more frail the man had become of late, but after all he had been serving two families faithfully for literally generations. Gordon always loved spending time with him, Parker was one of the few people that enjoyed Gordon's antics and had even assisted with several pranks such as the time he smuggled Gordon a water gun on to the island when he didn't get one for his 8th birthday (His family to be fair had probably worked out just how annoying it would be and of course he had been!), it still made him smile but when he looked down at him now, maybe taking his last breaths, that memory turned to ash in his mouth.

Gordon failed to answer the Blonde girl; he had slowly gravitated towards the motionless man again. She watched Gordon approach the man and saw the flicker of a smile along with a sober sadness over his face as he gripped the hand of the man on the stretcher. He must know him she thought to herself and left him to sit by the man's side in peace.

 **3**

As the ramp opened, Lady Penelope was waiting. Usually calm and collected in every situation she strode purposefully towards Virgil and Gordon who were both looking grim wheeling a stretcher, as it passed her she realised the severity of the situation and her stride faltered "Oh Parker!" Scott placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and rushed in behind her, his brothers and their friend.

Two boys arrived back at the island for debrief, it had been a tough day and was weighing heavily on their minds. "Well Scott how is he?" Jeff leaned forward, anxious for news and at the same time praying for his son to say it was a false alarm and Parker was going to be ok.

"Well lady Penelope didn't want us to stay any longer in case we were needed but Virgil refused to leave her and well when its comes to Virgil you can't argue these kind of things with him and she knew that. She's pretty cut up father, I am glad Virgil stayed with her, I've never seen her so lost or helpless. Remember when that guy tried to blow her up in the boathouse? Cool as a cucumber! She's worried and so are the doctors because of Parkers age and his ability to heal. When we left Parker had returned from the emergency room but still in a critical condition, they say the next 24 hours is crucial. Virgil will keep us updated I'm sure. Gordon was uncharacteristically quiet. "Son are you ok? I know its been a tough day and it must have been a shock to discover Parker was amongst the civilians." Jeff turned to face his second youngest.

"Yeah, I am just remembering what one of the causalities told me. She said that Parker saved all their lives, when the platform roof collapsed and blocked the stairs he told them not to worry and to follow him. He got them all to pile back onto the carriage and to seal all the doors, windows and de activated the air con before the worst smoke hit, but to deactivate it he had to go outside again and that's why he inhaled so much smoke and ended up in the next carriage on his own trying to shelter from the smoke himself. He didn't have time to close all the windows himself in such a large carriage…

"He has always been a brave man, I just hope he makes it, he has too!" Jeff was now pacing behind his desk. Jeff had always been fond of Parker and the boys could see he had taken the news hard.

"Does Alan know dad?" Scott asked.

"No he's still racing at the championships in Colorado this weekend, I don't want to upset him and Parker wouldn't want him to pull out, he's always said Alan had a rare talent when it came to driving, would have made a fantastic getaway car driver! of all the things Parker could relate my son's talent too!" Jeff allowed himself a weak smile at the memory.

"Calling thunderbird 5"

"Receiving, go right ahead".

"Hey John it's me" Virgil's face came into view on the monitor. He looked worn and tired.

"Hey what's the latest? How is Penelope I heard she was pretty shaken up?"

"I've convinced her to return to her home with me and she's currently sleeping, its 2am - she's exhausted. I didn't want to phone home, in case they did manage to sleep".

"How is Parker? I heard he's pretty bad?" John had frowned.

"Well after a round of CPR and then further resuscitation he is holding on, tough old man! We will know more in the morning about the severity of the damage to his lungs I think, he may have to finally retire even if he does recover" Virgil ran his hands down his face. There was silence between them; John knew he didn't mean retirement from being Lady's P's butler.

"Virgil I suggest you try and get some shut eye, you have done everything you can….

"You think so?" Virgil muttered.

"Come on Virgil, don't go there, you did everything you could and more today and you got those ten people out, don't you forget that!"

"I suppose, I just wish he wasn't there in the first place, he was always like an uncle to me as a kid. He used to bring me paints and brushes every time he came to the island – still does! Not to mention a ton of chocolate! Dad could never work out why I was so hyperactive when Penelope visited! He smiled to himself. Thanks for chatting John. Night" Virgil rolled over on his pillow he didn't even have time to end the call before he had fallen asleep instantly out of sheer exhaustion too. John watched his brother's chest rise and fall as he settled into sleep.

"Goodnight brother" John murmured as he cut the call, He looked towards earth. It was stunning up here but sometimes the solitude hit John more than he would allow himself to admit.

 **4**

The next day Jeff left the island to pick up his middle son and to see Parker for himself, he hated the thought that this might be a goodbye coming, but he would regret it more if he didn't have the opportunity. He always hated hospitals since Lucille died, it just reminded him of that agonising time waiting for her to be ok and how the hospital felt like a prison when he lost her. Just aimlessly wondering the corridors searching, screaming her name, not quite believing she had really gone in the room that was behind him. He always told the boys that it would be a security breech if he visited them in hospital as it might give away their identity – a poor excuse for the truth. Jeff shook himself in the pilots chair "Snap out of it Jeff Tracy, your on auto pilot far too much these days". Anyway he needed to be there to support Penny too and he knew she must be pretty cut up about the whole situation but she would never admit to it, like he wouldn't in that situation. Penny could sure read him like an open book but little did she realise he could about her too. He owed Penny a lot; she gave up a lot to be part of his creation, his organisation. She had also taught him to trust his son's with the larger responsibilities of the organisation, especially after a certain holiday in the Australian outback. He felt better about leaving the burden of the job to Scott now but still not fully comfortable, but then Penny knew that would never change too. He smiled to himself.

At the hospital there was a surprise in store. Although still very ill and with more wires than a national grid, Penelope was talking to Parker who was awake. He couldn't talk himself as his throat was still burned but he blinked in response to her questions, the news was on the television in the background. Parker tried to raise his head when Mr Tracy entered.

"Stand down Parker, relax its great to see you too." he walked over to the bed and patted him on the shoulder before sitting down. He nodded to his son in greeting and said hi to Penny.

"You gave us quite a scare there Parker, enough for me to come and have to see myself." Penelope caught Jeff's eye across the bed and smiled. She had no idea he was coming and knew it would mean a lot to Parker that Jeff had come all this way to see him. She also knew that Jeff would be going ten rounds in his head right now with his greatest fear that his wife's death would overwhelm him again. She would make sure the visit was as short as was politely possible for him.

Penny was interrupted from her thoughts when Virgil saw a segment appear on the news "Father look!" he turned it up excitedly. There was a picture of Parker, the news anchor began.

"There were dramatic scenes on the underground yesterday when a fire broke out and destroyed Victoria station, once again with thanks to that tremendous international rescue service, the rescue was a success. It is believed the fire was started by old cable electrics that had not been upgraded, despite being promised that the budget would not be affected by the government cuts in expenditure on transport. The ten trapped occupants were brought to the surface safely. Although we don't know the identity of international rescue we are happy to identify this hero - Aloysius Parker! This gentleman's quick thinking brought the survivors extra time, at a huge cost to himself. We hear that he in a critical condition at Hammersmith Hospital. We join one of our reporters there live now with some of the survivors who wanted to thank Mr Parker and to give us an insight to what really happened….

"Well Parker, I've always known you were brave and now the world does too" Lady Penelope smiled.


End file.
